hunter x hunter psychopathic killua
by forever queen of darkness
Summary: Killua acts innocent but he is hidding a darkness in him. He goes to take the hunter exam amd meetes Gon, he want to toture Gon and kill him. Illumi soon finds out about his 'habbit' and his darkness yet he still accepts his little brother. Why? because Killua belongs to Illumi and him alone. WARNING:conatins possessive Illumi...might conatain lemon. Sorry I am bad with summaries!
1. Chapter 1

hi pls review... i am not following the plot

* * *

chapter 1

* * *

killua pov...

' this test is so boring, well it hasnt began but the people here look so weak i only left home

to get entertained by the hunter exam. i hope it will be or i will kill everyone in here... i really will.

i walked around the hall (or big place if u want to call it ) and i bumped into someone

"oh..sorry" i look up to see an ugly man who looks like a potato his tag number says 16 ( i think thats the one sorry if its wrong )

"haaa haaa dont worry about it my name is tonpa and this is my 35 th attempt" he said i sweat dropped that wasnt something to be proud of.

"here, a drink you must be really tired since you found the hunter exam" he said as he handed me an orange can of juice

i knew straight away that there was poison in it but since i am a zoldyck it wont affect me.

time skip...

* * *

after i drank the juice the elevator opened with 3 more applicants.

one blonde guy who lookes like a girl...

an old guy with a brief case...

and a kid with black spiky hair and really green clothes...

i saw potato face walk over there...i think he said his name was toma or topa...cant remember

he introduced himself and gave them each a can of juice 'oohhh i wonder how they will react if they drink it the are done for it'

the kid with the spiky hair spit it out and said " tonpa san i think the juice is expired "

hmmm... intresting he could tell... from what i heard he lives in a mountain and sampled a lot of grass or whatever he said.

potato face kept bowing his head saying he was really sorry... tch he is so annyoing i will kill him sometime later.

i got bored and sat down somewhere and fell asleep

time skip...

* * *

rriinngggg a loud ringing noise woke me up god i hate loud noises...

a big wall got pulled up revealing a man with a purple suit a mustache...and he had no mouth...ehh what the hell i thought

" i apologize for the wait" ohhh he can speak "the entry period for hunter applicants has ended. the hunter exam will now begin!"

thnak god i was getting so bored...and he continued talking

" a final caution. if you are short on luck or ability. you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead

those who accpet the risk please follow me. otherwise please exit via the elevator behind you."

no one left as he said "all 404 applicants will participate in phase one."

ehh 404 i pretty sure spiky kid is 405 did one leave while i was asleep.

then i heard a few whispers about a guy named hisoka making another applicants arms disapear into flower petals for not apologizing for

bumping into him. wow i wish i could have seen that mou why did i miss the fun i wined to myself...

we started following him when he picked up the pace

"i neglected to intoduce name is satotz, the phase one examiner. i shall lead you to the exam's second phase."

a bold head asked "second phase? what about the first phase".

no mouth guy said " it has already startes"

there were whispers like "it has already started?" or " this is part of the test?"

oi oi oi are these people really so dumb this is an endurance test duh... it so obvious...tch stupid people.

"you must follow me to phase two this is the exam's first phase" said no mouth guy.

bold guy said " follow you? thats it?" god he is stupid

no moth guy answeres and said "yes. i cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. you need to follow me"

tch so boring i though as i started to skate on my skate board i hope it gets intresting.

* * *

pls review oh and i am changing the plot...sorry if i have spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes i am quite new at this...if you have any ideas pls let me know

thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys if you don't like it then don't review.

I am back with chapter 2 and I am trying my best, making sure that I don't have grammar mistakes I am not that familiar with English since it's not my mother's language.

Thx and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2.

Killua pov…

' _I think two hours have passed since the start of the exam…hmmm I have been running over 30 kilometers_

 _and a lot of applicants have already dropped out. I mean seriously come on how could they ever become hunters_

 _if they can't even run for a bit. Tch stupid losers_.'

"Hey! Wait up, kid" shouted an annoying voice. _'I should kill him'_ I thought as I turned to my side and saw a guy wearing a suit and holding a brief case. _'What the hell does he want'_ I was about to question him when he started blabbing.

"You should show the Hunter exam some respect!" I raised an eyebrow and asked "what do you mean". He seemed so pissed off that it was kind of funny "why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!" he said as he pointed to my skateboard. ' _Cheating ehh?'_ "Why" I ask. He looks at me for a second and starts shouting again "this is an endurance test!" ' _So what I can skate if I want to I will kill him right now'_ I thought but another voice interrupted my thoughts "no, it isn't the examiner only told us to follow him".I turned around to see a kid with black spiky hair, wearing green clothes and has a fishing rod….weird. "Whose side are you on eh?" asked the old man angrily.

I went to the kid's side and asked him how old he is. He replied by saying he is 12. Hmmm 'we are the same age' I flipped my skateboard and held it underneath my arm "guess I will run too". The kid had an amazed expression on his face "wow that was cool!"

I introduced myself "I am Killua". He looked at me with his innocent eyes and said "I am Gon" with a bright smile **.** That's when I knew that I wanted him; I want to be the one who _breaks_ him. No, no not now I am getting a bit bloodthirsty not a good idea I need to distract myself can't release my nen because aniki will realize. That's right… I already know about nen but none in my family knows that I know. I also know that then pin head guy running over there at the front is my brother. But he doesn't know that I know (sorry sounds weird).

I heard a light thud me and Gon turned around to see…..forgot his name….old man panting really hard and he dropped his brief case. He was sweating so much; _'loser'_ is all I thought. "Hey, forget him. Let's get going". But he just stood there waiting for a few seconds for old man to recover.

The old man seemed to found his energy when he said "screw that…I am gonna become a Hunter! Damn, it all" he screamed as he ran past us leaving his brief case behind.

Gon smiled as he used his fishing rod to hook it onto to the brief case and swing it back to him (sorry bad with explanation). "Cool! Let me try that later" I said as we started running again. "If you let me try your skateboard, okay?" he replied with an innocent smile. I agreed by nodding my head.

' _I want to break him, I want to torture him, I want to kill him aahhh'._ I need a distraction otherwise I might leak my nen a bit for 5 years I have been hiding the fact that I know nen and I am very good at hiding the aura around my body. "Gon, wanna race to see who finishes first?" I asked him with a fake innocent smile.

He agreed "sure. The loser has to buy dinner." I nodded and said with enthusiasm "okay, you are on!"

"Ready…GO" we said at the same time.

* * *

Time skip…..

I didn't go full speed for 2 reasons. Number 1: I wasn't bothered and number 2: id I wanted to go at maximum speed I would have to use nen and I can't because aniki is here.

You see, in the Zoldyck family you can only learn nen at the age of 12/13. Oyaji (dad) says it's for safety reasons cause if a child learns nen at a young age his/her body might not be able to keep up with the power flowing in your body and it then could lead to serious damage or even death. I think I was about 7 when I heard aniki and Oyaji talk about nen and it peaked my interest so I researched about it and learnt the basics and the one day when I was in my room I noticed a strange warm aura floating around my skin that's when I knew that I unlocked my own pores (I think it was pores can't remember).

I was 7 and I was scared that Oyaji might really shout at me so I hid my nen perfectly and no one noticed and every day when I play in the mountains I would practice my nen until I was confident enough to take the Hunter exam abut this is **Boring.**

I noticed Gon having no problems keeping up with me so to distract myself I said "I am surprised that you can keep up with me".

"Oh really ha-ha" he said scratching the back of his head. "Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow. Man…. The Hunter exam is going to be easy. That's no fun" I said annoyed that this was not entertaining at all. "Ne, Killua why do you want to become a hunter?" Gon asked with interest. Pfft… "Me? I am not really interested in becoming a Hunter" Gon looked at me confused so I elaborated "I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it would be fun. But this is disappointing. What about you?" I asked not that interested but trying not to have the topic about me. I mean it is true I am not interested in becoming a Hunter.

Gon didn't seem to notice my disinterest and said "well, my dad's a Hunter. So I want to become a hunter like my dad."

"Hmmm….so what kind of Hunter is he?" I asked trying to start a conversation

"I don't know" he replied. I laughed and said "that's kinda weird" I looked at him and said "you want to become a Hunter like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?"

He smiled and said "I was raised my Mito san…" That slightly peaked my interest and I asked him who Mito san is. To which he replied "aunt Mito san, she is my aunt"

I blocked the rest of the conversation out of my mind all I could focus on want his aunt and then a very good idea it me, first I will kill anyone he loves or anyone he is friends with and I might even torture his aunt in front of him, then I will torture him for a long time and then when I am bored of him I will kill him. But where should I torture him, on one in my family knows the way I am guess I will torture him in his own house ha ha ha. That would be a blast.

I could see the light at the end of this dark tunnel must be the exit. Gon and I grinned and ran a bit faster. And we reached the end line. "GOAL" both of us cheered. "Yay! I win" Gon said. I argued and said "no, I win so you have to buy me dinner" after a little arguing Gon asked no mouth guy who won and no moth guy said "I believe that you crossed the finish line simultaneously."

Gon looked disappointed but brightened up as he said "then I will buy you dinner, and then you buy me dinner!" ehh what the hell! Does that even make sense?!

"I don't get you at all" I said to him, he just gave an innocent smile, the smile that I want to _break_ so badly I want to see him _scream_ …not good.. _'Be patient wait till the Hunter exam is over be patient'_ I told myself chewing on my bottom lip.

* * *

There was fog everywhere it slightly cleared up and I could see wild trees, grass, flowers basically it look like a wild forest.

No mouth guy said something about crossing these wetlands to reach phase two of the exam and he explained about the cunning animals who trick humans blah blah I am not bothered to listen at all. I think he said that the forest is called _numere wetlands_ also known _as swindlers swap_. Stupid naming if you ask me.

The old guy I think his name was loeirio..oreio…can't remember said "how can they fool us if we are expecting it?"

Just when he said that a voice said "don't let him fool you! D-don't fall for it…." Everyone turned around to see a guy with blond hair he looked a bit beaten up to me and…weak. The guy said "he is lying to you!" as he pointed to no mouth guy.

I frowned Tch… he is not human I could smell it he pulled a monkey from behind the wall that looked exactly like no mouth guy he also claimed to be the real examiner. I could see that old guy and boldy and a few others were now doubting no mouth guy. Suddenly out of no where 3 cards cam flying and hit the guy clamming to be the examiner and 3 other cards went flying to no mouth guy who caught it very easily with his hands. I knew straight away who threw it.. **Hisoka**.

Hisoka then got a warning from no mouth guy saying that if he were to attack him again for no matter what reason he would be immediately disqualified Hisoka just answered by saying "~sure~"

No mouth guy told us to stay close to him and follow him this time it will be tricky for most people since we are running through marsh plus its really foggy _'hhmmmm maybe this will be interesting'_ I thought as I ran alongside Gon the one I **hate** and the one I will _break…soon_.

* * *

thx pls review hopw you like it ~bye~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notice:**

Hi guys chapter 3 is out I hope you enjoy. Forgive me for any mistakes I make in my writing and if you don't like it then don't read any further.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Killua pov…**

Running through marsh is so EASY I can't really comprehend why most people decided to take the Hunter exam if they can't even run through marsh the only thing I do understand is _'they are stupid'._

While I was running beside Gon I saw a group of guys (6 to 9 people I think) running close to Hisoka normally people would try to distend themselves from him… _'They probably want to attack him'_ I thought as I saw them grip their weapons tightly, and whisper something amongst them. Just for a split second I felt Hisoka's bloodlust but it quickly disappeared.

"Gon…let's move up" I looked at him as he nodded and said "okay. We don't want to lose sight of the examiner". _'BAKA'_ I thought he can be so stupidly annoying that's one of the reasons I want to kill him…first torture him of course.

I glanced at Gon; I sighed and said "I am more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka. Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air." Gon looked confused "smell? Hmm…." He sniffed the air and said "I don't think he smells". I sweat dropped _'how much more naïve is he?!'._ Leorio, Kurapika! Killua said we should move up" shouted Gon. I face palmed myself and muttered "hey… cant you feel the tension surrounding us?!".

An extremely annoying voice reached my ears "MORON! If I had the strength I would have already been there!". I gazed back were old man and blonde guy were running, "don't worry about us, and go ahead" said blonde guy whose name is Kurapika. Gon pouted which wanted to make me gouge out his eyeballs _'patience'_ I reminded myself people do say _**'best things happen to he, who waits'.**_ "Come on, Gon let's go."

We have been running for about 5 minutes when Gon was still worrying about Leorio and Kurapika so he said he will go to check if they are okay.

* * *

 **Time skip…**

I watched Gon run back to the other 2 guys he probably considered friends, I sighed _'maybe I should have stayed home…this is so boring'_ I knew I needed to find the examiner so I followed my instinct which led m to a small green misty forest. I know it sound weird but at these times I trust my guts. I looked around the forest I was in there were green trees everywhere; it reminded me of…home. I felt no presence near me so I decided to use of my nen ability I call _**'eyesight'**_. This ability lets me see everything in my mind that is about 7 to 8 meters away from me it's a very cool and useful ability and if I practice my nen more I can make the distance larger. I used 'eyesight' for a second and I knew straight away where exactly the examiner was. 'I just have to go straight this forest' I thought as I smirked in victory. I can be childish too.

As I stared walking I heard light footsteps and a strange clacking sound…I turned to my right side and saw a guy with pins in his head staring at me with an intense force.

Aniki…. _'Why the bloody earth is he here… I mean right here this is the worst possible timing'_ I panicked slightly but didn't show it. I really did want to tell aniki that I knew who he is but then he will ask 'how'.

Nen is the answer…I sensed his nen and no one has such a beautiful nen other then aniki but his nen is really scary when he is angry and he only shows me his calm state of nen other members in my family find it creepy all the time but I think it's beautiful. His nen is a black color like the night and it also has a shade of _red…blood red such a fascinating color_.

I can't tell aniki about my nen because he will get angry that I didn't tell him before and if I tell him about my nen he is likely to find out about me…me being a psychopath I don't know if aniki will still like me after he knows. Being an assassin is different than being a crazy psychopath.

"Who…are you" I asked him pretending not to know him. I slapped myself mentally and thought _'such a stupid question to ask he clearly is one of the applicants taking the Hunter exam'_ oh shit… he probably thinks I forgot the rule he taught me. Aniki always told me to never talk to a stranger under no circumstances only when aniki is present then its okay. I knew why he made that rule, he can sometimes get very possessive and he doesn't like me talking to others. I don't find that creepy I actually like how _possessive_ he gets over _**me.**_

I felt immediate regret asking that question. I felt my eyes sadden "~clack –kkkclack~" I gazed at my older brother….silence…I couldn't hold it in anymore I have never seen aniki like this before and honestly he looks funny "pfft hahahha…." I laughed as tears came out of my eyes (cause of the laughing) I realized that I just laughed at aniki my eyes widened as I said "oh…sorry I have to go"

I ran to were the examiner is. I soon arrived at the second exam site were other applicants were waiting most of them were already out of breath. I scanned through the crowd looking for my _'soon to be victim'_ I found him by a tree with Kurapika and Leorio with a face that looked like he was punched. 'Pfft…he looks so beaten up'.

"Killua" shouted a hyper Gon waving his hand. _'okay time to act friendly'_ I thought as I went by his side and gave an innocent smile and said "oh Gon I am impressed that you made it for a second I thought you were done for it" he laughed and scratched the back of his head. I took two chocolates bar out of my pocket and gave one to him which he happily munched and so did I.

"Killua, you have chocolate on your cheek" Gon said as he wiped it off my face with his hand to say I wasn't surprised would be a lie, I saw the chocolate melt on Gon's fingertips, I leaned forward and licked my chocolate off "mhmm chocolate really is the best" I said, I realized what I just did and looked at Gon he just stared back at me and smiled "you are so cute Killua" he said as he patted my head.

I remembered aniki always telling me that, and he often used to pat my head, I blushed remembering that…I feel three people stare at me, I look to see old guy blonde guy staring at me with a visible blush on both of their cheeks. Gon just laughed saying something about how cute I was. _'Tch, baka I only blushed because I remembered_ _ **aniki'**_

* * *

 **Illumi pov...**

I felt anger inside me as I saw **MY** Killua lick that boy's hand. "You are so cute Killua" I heard the boy say. I watched as Killua blushed which made him look really cute. _'But how DARE he touch what's MINE. Killua is mine and mine alone I won't give him to anyone I won't let anyone hurt him. I won't let anyone touch him. My family all thinks I will always listen to father's orders but that's not true…_ _ **Killua is**_ _ **always first no matter what**_ _….what Killua wants I will give him. He is_ _ **mine'**_ I thought as I felt hatred for the boy who seems so close to Killua _._

 **Mine all mine…and all mine alone.**

bye thx for reading if anyone has any ideas pls let me know


	4. Chapter 4

Notice: hello guys thank you for the reviews it kind of motivates me.

Just letting you now that Illumi will probably find out about Killua in the hunter exam, and just a reminder this will be Illumi x Killua so if you don't like the pairing don't read.

* * *

Chapter 4

Killua pov…

"Excellent work, everyone" we all turned to see no mouth guy (I honestly forgot his name) "phase two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska forest park. So I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you." and he walked off in a really weird way, I don't think I will ever get used to that.

The giant door opened making everyone look forward with determination in their eyes, well most of them.

There sat a woman with blue hair and a fat guy. "Will all the applicants who passed the first exam please enter". When all were gathered she continued "welcome I am Menchi, the second examiner" now it was that fat guy's turn to speak "and I am buhara, the other examiner".

Grrrrrrrrrrr came a sound out of nowhere. _'What the hell was that it sounded…..disgusting'_.

Mechi got up and said "buhara is really hungry so there you have it…..phase two will be…COOKING!" _'?What the fuck cooking I have never cooked in my whole life since I have servants to do it'._

Some started to argue and shout "you are doing cooking because we are gourmet hunters" exclaimed Menchi, most people started laughing which I didn't give a shit about but seriously I doubt anyone here would know how to cook.

The examiner buhara told us to cook pork and prepare it by using the cooking facilities they had set up. "Killua, let's go and look for pigs" Gon said happily _'why is he excited to look for pigs?'_. "No, I will pass you guys go ahead" Gon pouted and the other two nodded and left running towards the forest looking for **PIGS.** I am never going to do that but looking for chocolate, I would gladly join the hunt. "Oi gaki, what are you doing here, go and look for a pig or I will fail you" said Menchi with a commanding voice. _'Who the hell does she think she is, no one orders me except **Aniki'**_ **.** I thought angrily.

I was about to release my bloodlust with nen but I held back not wanting to draw attention from anyone who was still near. "Hai, hai old hag no need to get angry" I replied playfully knowing she wouldn't like what I said. "What did you say, you brat…get back here" she shouted as I walked in to the forest where everyone else has ran to look for pigs. Don't get me wrong I am NEVER looking for pigs besides I hate pork.

I climbed on a tree branch and let my legs sway back and forth. _'I am bored I want entertainment'_ and just then I saw Hisoka walking past my tree he probably didn't see me since I am sitting on a high branch.

"Boo, guess who?" I asked in a playful manner as I jumped on Hisoka's back and covered his eyes with my hands. I felt him tense; I jumped off his back and laughed.

"are you crazy number 99" Hisoka asked as he turned around with a light surprised look on his face "you just jumped on my back….could it be you want to ~die~?" his facing forming his usual smirk. "Ha ha masaka but I know you won't kill me".

Hisoka raised his eyebrows "oh really what makes you think that?"

I replied with a short answer "instincts". He just hummed while playing with a few cards in his hands. I knew he wouldn't kill because I know that he knows Aniki and they might be considered as allies or distant friends. And if he ever touched me Aniki would skin him alive or worse.

"~Ne Hisoka, I am bored play with me~" I whined, surprising him again. I can be mature at times but I do have a very childish side of me. "Hmmm…. Let me introduce you to a friend of mine I am sure you two would get along" he smirked; he put his cards away and gestured me to follow him. "Friend I didn't know ~you had any~". _'Seriously friend….him that impossible who is it'_ I started to wonder as I followed him. He chuckled "~Ahh here he is" he said. Out of curiosity I followed Hisoka's gaze and saw….ANIKI in his pin headed form though. _'stupid me of course he meant Aniki who else'_.

"Gittarakur let me introduce you to…." He turned to me with a serious expression "what is your name?" I sweat dropped.

"Ha ha pfft…Killua" I answered _'how can someone ask that with that kind of expression'._

"Ah sokka, killua-chan, this is Gittarakur" I frowned that he added chan to my name but didn't care much.

I was staring at Gittarakur; Aniki really does look weird with all those pins in his head.

"ne, Gitta-kun doesn't your head hurt with all those pins…wait how are you even alive in the first place?" I asked its true I do wonder how he survives with those pins. Hisoka chuckled, Aniki said "secret". I stared in wonder I didn't know he could speak "wow you can speak…..but your voice sounds strange". I could slightly feel a bad aura coming from Aniki. _'Oops seems like I pissed him off._ "Ha ha….bye got to go ~have fun looking for pigs~" I said walking back to the exam site; I knew that Aniki and Hisoka wouldn't look for pigs. But it is fun to annoy them a little.

When I returned I saw that all the applicants had returned with a pig, I saw Hisoka and Aniki leaning against a tree, Hisoka looking bored and watching people grilling pigs and Aniki…..well I don't know. Hisoka winked at me, I frowned _'why did he wi-_ ' my thoughts were interrupted by Gon who was carrying 2 pigs "Killua there you are….here I got you one too" he placed the pigs onto the counter and smiled. I grinned "arigatou Gon but I don't know how to cook". He smiled at me "ha ha I don't know as well but let's give it a try" with that he left to the next line of counters to cook his pig.

I sighed and stared at my pig, I saw a big cook knife that looked really sharp so I took it and chopped the pigs legs off, blood came oozing out….. _'Hmmm I think I should open the pig and take the intestines out since no one eats that…. I think'._ I first chop the head off making blood squirt out and slightly splash on my face and clothes. I slice the pig in half, I can see all the intestines and the heart which I take out…. _'it's so quiet why is it so quiet'_ I gaze up and see everyone staring at me with horrified expressions, Hisoka just looked amused while the examiners looked disgusted. "What are you looking at…~do you want me to take you intestines out too~" I threatened; they flinched and went back to grilling. "Killua I don't think that's how you cook" Gon said while scratching the back if his head. Blonde guy and old guy nodded. "Like I said I don't know how...I give up".

* * *

Time skips…

Menchi failed every single applicant making them furious. But then Netero chairman jumped off a helicopter and gave Menchi a lecture, and she apologized and decided to give us another chance.

Here we are in the middle of…I don't know and we are supposed to jump off the cliff and retrieve an egg known as dream egg. 'Finally something fun to do', I jumped and hang on the thread waiting for Gon to smell when the next drift was coming. "NOW" shouted Gon as we all let go took an egg and got sent back up with the help of the wind.

We boiled our egg, and ate it. It really was ~delicious~. I understand why they are called dream eggs. We boarded the air ship and were waiting for Netero to say something, I half way listened to where he said we will arrive at 8pm and we can use our time to rest. I went to get rid of the blood on me.

Gon wanted to explore the air ship but I declined, Kurapika and Leorio went to get some rest which left me bored. I would have gone to explore the air ship with Gon but I might kill him by accident.

I saw Hisoka making a tower with his cards, other applicants in the room distanced themselves from him. I quietly walked over to him and blew his tower, all the cards fell and the room became silent he glanced up towards me and I gave him an innocent smile and said "~Hisoka play with me, I am bored~".

"~okay. Whoever builds s tower wins". I am surprised he agreed so easily. By now all the applicants left the room out of fear leaving Gittarakur, alone.

"Ne Gitta-kun do you want to join?" I asked hoping Aniki would agree. He nodded his head and sat beside me, opposite Hisoka who said "let's play then".

Time skips…

I yawned, Hisoka won 20 times Aniki won 18 times and I won 10 times, this time we played the card game though. "I am going to sleep" I said the two nodded, I got up and sat beside Hisoka since there is a wall to lean on, I slightly leaned my head on Hisoka's shoulder and said "pillow" and fell asleep.

* * *

Illumi pov…

I watched Kil sleeping, leaning onto Hisoka, which made me feel jealous and letting my bloodlust come out a bit. "Calm down, ~I won't bite him, he is tired let him sleep" Hisoka said with a smirk on his face he knows how possessive I am of Kil. I nod, and get up and pat **my** Kil on his head. "Aniki…" he slightly murmured in his sleep making me smile inside. "~aren't you happy now~" teased Hisoka. I just nodded and left the room. Under normal circumstances I would **never** let Kil sleep beside someone else….but this time I will let him he did seem tired. And I know Hisoka would think twice about doing anything to him. If he does anything to Kil, I will skin him alive. **Because no one touches what's mine and Kil is mine**

Please review, hope you enjoyed ~bye~


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys sorry for not updating for a while I have to study for stupid exams which I really hate because I have the WORST math teacher ever god she is so annoying. Sorry anyway here goes chapter 5. I deeply apologize if I have any spelling or grammar mistakes; English is not my fist language.

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Killua pov…**

"Will all applicants please make their way to leave the airship the third phase will start soon". I open my deep blue eyes and groaned, stupid lady by the operator had to wake me up. I look to my side and see Hisoka building a card, while wearing his usual smirk "~ohayo killua-chan~" he said in a sing song voice _'why the hell does he do that, it's annoying'_. I get up and quickly use the toilet and eat a ~chocolate bar~. It always helps my mood.

All the applicants have now got off the airship and found ourselves on a tower, a very long tower. I can feel everyone tensed with determination in their eyes which I don't get since I only came here for fun and find a way to ~cure my boredom~.

A green creature stepped forward 'beans', and cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention, and he began with his 'speech' "everyone, the exam's third phase will begin here. At the top of this tower also known as trick tower. To pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that we will now begin the third phase. I will pray for your success." _'Yea, he really should pray for his safety because I might want to cut him open and feed him to Mike (family's pet)'._

The airship left, leaving us to find a way to get to the base alive. "Ne Killua, why do we need 72 hours?" Gon asked me with confusion in his eyes, I shrugged my shoulders and he sighed in disappointment. Even if I knew I won't tell him because if he fails that just shows his low ability and if he fails he would be devastated _'Ahh how I would love to see his pained expression….patience'_ I remind myself.

We looked down from the tower _'it really is tall'_ I love heights so I wouldn't really mind jumping but that would probably kill me if I don't use nen…which I can't.

Leorio gulped, clearing frightened by the height "are we supposed to climb down? That is impossible I will never do that" he exclaimed. Kurapika nodded and put his hand on his chin thinking and said "that would be suicide…" _'WOW baka I think everyone knew that'_

A deep squeaky voice interrupted our little conversation "maybe for a normal person". We turned around to see number 86. With that he started climbing down wards, boosting about him being a top-class rock climber. _'Pfft even I could do that'._ But Gon being Gon stared in awe.

That's when I knew that man would die because if this really is the way to reach the base that would be too easy. And what happened next proved me that I was right.

Huge birds came flying they somehow looked like large sharks with wings they were too big to be called birds.

They started flying around him as he screamed helplessly "NO...DON'T COME CLOSE…AHHHHH STAY AWAY". Obviously the bird did not listen and one of them grabbed him between their razor sharp teeth and flew off _. 'He is probably their dinner, I feel sorry for the birds, he will taste terrible'_ I thought and walked off looking for a way to reach the base.

I looked at my surrounding and realized there were less people. _'They must have found a way'_. That's when it clicked…the floor. I gazed down, the floor was made of tiles big stoned tiles were everywhere, and they looked big enough for one person to fit in…like a hidden door.

I looked towards Gon and the other two; they were talking amongst themselves with their eyebrows formed in a frown. _'Looks like they still don't know and it's not like I have an obligation to tell them'._ I beamed at the idea of them failing ' _Ahh what miserable and painful faces will they show me'_ I thought as I licked my lips, my eyes shining and twinkling as if I won the lottery…..of chocolate….obviously.

I began tapping the floor with my foot to see which one will move…and I found one. I look to Gon's side to make sure he and the others are not watching and I jumped on the tile making it flip.

THUD… _'Tch my butt hurts'_ I thought and got up. "~Ara killua-chan, what a coincidence meeting you again so soon~" I turned around to find the owner of the voice…Hisoka. "Shut up Hisoka" I glared at him making him chuckle and play with his cards.

~click-clack~ I hear a sound…wait is that, I turn around and see aniki disguised as Gittarakur "Ah, gitta-kun you are here too!" I said clearly surprised, he just nodded.

I look around, the room is not small and not big enough space to move around and I see a table with 4 watches more like 4 time watches or stopwatches…whatever.

There was a tiny board with writing on which I read out loud "The four of you must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal".

I turn to face Hisoka and gitta-kun and say "this means we have to wait for someone else to drop here…right!?" Hisoka looks at me and then chuckles "that's right killua-chan who knew you were so ~clever~". I knew he was mocking me because anyone could have guessed that "Ne, Hisoka are you making fun of?" I ask him with an angel smile to which he just replies "~no, of course not~".

"Good" is all I say and sit down, cross legged with my skate board at my side. Aniki gave it to me for my 6 (Th) birthday and since then I always have it with me because **aniki gave it to me**.

* * *

Time skips…

HOW LONG? How long do I have to wait till someone drops in it's been 30 minutes and I don't have that much patience, I hate waiting its **BORING**. I only took 10 minutes to find out no actually 5 minutes the other 5 minutes I was looking for a hidden door.

Suddenly I hear a tapping noise from above…THUD, someone falls its ninja, baldy, applicant number 294. "Itta, that hurts…AHHHH" he shouts, as soon as he sees Hisoka and aniki his gaze stops at me as he hurries to my side and slightly shakes my shoulder and says "Oi gaki…how are you alive when you are in the same room as them" his voice seemed shaky. _'is aniki really that scary'_ I wonder.

"~we heard that~" Hisoka says clearly knowing that he will frighten him more than he already is baldy turns pale…or wait…I think he looks purple maybe blue…who cares.

A voice comes out from the operator "my name is Lippo. I am the prison warden here as well as the third examiner. Multiple routes through this tower have been prepared. You have chosen the path of majority. Cooperation will be the key if you wish to clear the phase of the exam. One person's selfish behavior can derail an entire group. But it could be possible that your path may change from majority to something else. Well then best of luck, gentlemen.

We each put on our time watch on our wrists and part of the wall moved revealing a door we walked forward, another screen board was there and I read it out loud "at this door, select O to open, X not to open."

"That should be obvious" baldy said he seemed proud of himself no idea why.

The screen showed O / 3 and X / 1. "Oi gaki, don't tell me you pressed that on purpose" screamed baldy in frustration and grabbed me by my shirt. I looked at his angry face which looked hilarious but my face darkened as I realized he was holding me by my shirt how DARE he touch me **only aniki is allowed to touch me** "first, my name is not gaki second, let go of me now and third, don't ever touch me or I will cut you in half" I threatened my voice filled with darkness yet no emotion.

He flinched and let go of me I saw how terrified he was which made me happy "and even if I carry on pressing the wrong button it doesn't matter all you guys have to do is press the right one!" I said, cheerfully with twinkling stars shining at the background. Hisoka looked at me and sighed and said "killua-chan just press the right one…don't irritate me".

I giggled, "~hai, hai no need to be so angry you will ruin your pretty face with that frown…ah wait you don't have a pretty face cause you are a ~stupid clown~" I sang the last bit.

Baldy's face turned green he looked like he would vomit at any moment and the room became silent as the door opened Hisoka looked like he was about to say something but I interrupted him "ah, look the door opened we should go, or time will be wasted and we don't want that do we?" and I quickly walked through the door followed by aniki, Hisoka and baldy… _'ah yes I should ask his name…later'_

We were walking through a darkish hallway the wall and the floor were made of large red, brown rocks or tiles whatever you call them. The only light was the candles which were on the wall giving us more than enough light.

Soon we came to a dead end and two bar gates at the right and left side another board was there which I read out again "which way do you want to go? O for right. X for left".

I gazed left and right both sides looked identical to me. "Which way do you think?" I asked Hisoka and aniki I really don't care about baldy I only ask Hisoka because I do enjoy his company and I do like him a bit… just as friends.

We all sighed and just pressed the button the screen showed O / 1 and X / 3.

"Looks like we will be going left" I said sighing. The bar went up and we walked in silence through another hallway "this is so boring, I hope it get exciting" I cursed. Baldy walked by my side wanting to be as far as possible from Hisoka and aniki "why do you even want to be a hunter" asked baldy gaining even Hisoka's attention who seemed to want an answer too. I slightly laughed and said "isn't that obvious". Hisoka frowned _'he seems to be doing that a lot… ah yes it's because of ~me~'._

Baldy wanted to protest but didn't cause we walked into a giant hall…more like a weird place there was our side then there was a gap and there was a square stoned tower/floor big enough for 2 people to hold a fighting match to the other side there was also a gap and there were other people, cloth covering their faces.

 **(I am so SORRY for my rubbish explanation but you know what I mean…if you obviously watched the anime…so sorry)**

"I am guessing those are the prisoners" I sated the obvious but baldy didn't seem to get it and asked me "how do you know?" I sighed and elaborated "the examiner Lippo said he was the prison warden which means this tower is full of prisoners, so that being said it is obvious that we they are the prisoners", I pointed towards the four prisoners whose faces were covered and their hands were shackled. Blady seemed to get it now, "a fight, I am ready for it" he exclaimed cracking his knuckles. I rolled my eyes at his behavior but couldn't blame him cause I am itching to **~kill someone~.**

One prisoner stepped forward and the shackles were removed, the same prisoner took of the cloth that was concealing his face…it was a large man with muscles…. _'~Ara he is also bold pfft~'_

"Jeez, I am finally free" he had a deep voice and seemed too confident for my liking. Lippo the examiner spoke through the operator "gentlemen, allow me to explain. Before you are some of tick tower's prisoners. The hunter Exam committee has also officially hired them as examiners. You will be fighting against four of them. The fight will be one-on-one. Each person may only fight once. You are free to use any method you like. There will be no draws. A win is declared when the opponent admits defeat." _'Wow what a long speech they seemed to do this a lot'_

The large prisoner grinned "you may pick your order, the rules are simple you need 3 wins to pass, no draws will happen, if by chance a draw does happen you lose, the majority will win".

I hummed, "I don't like him at all…he seems too arrogant" I blurted out; loud on purpose…I swear I saw a vein pop on his forehead. To my delightful surprise aniki said "I agree" in his robotic voice, which made me grin and flowers pop up. Baldy stared at me as if I was crazy. _'Oh, he really has no idea'_ I thought giggling while the others looked at me confused but I just shrugged it off.

"This is so easy" cheered baldy; I glared at him to shut him up. Lippo chuckled and said "the actual fight will not be so simple. The prisoner's sentences will be reduced by one year, for every hour they delay the applicants here. In other words, their goal is also to buy time."

I looked at my stopwatch we still have exactly 71 hours left. "okay, I am up first" echoed the prisoner "choose your combatant" he demanded, which I didn't like.

"Hmmm… Baldy you should go first" I said with a smile. His faced turned red "MY NAME IS HANZO NOT BALDY" he screamed. Hisoka looked irritated and pulled a card towards his neck and calmly said "~be quite I don't like loud people" and he pulled his card away leaving a small scar. Hanzo gulped "okay I will go first" he said as a path came out, he walked towards the center and so did the prisoner as soon as both were there the path withdraw.

 **(I hope you know what I mean…sorry)**

"Now, let us determine the method of combat… I propose a death match…well?" declared the prisoner. _'Ah death match…how nice'_ I licked my lips Hisoka seemed to notice as he frowned but didn't ask.

"I accept" replied Hanzo. "Hanzo seems confident but I think the prisoner will win" I said, Hisoka just hummed in response. _'Guess he agrees'._

* * *

Time skips to 10 minutes…

Hanzo admitted defeat as soon as the prisoner grabbed him by his throat. _'Tch that means they have 1 win'_ but I am not worried at all. I could have easily killed him without using nen or doing anything special. Hanzo lost because he doesn't have much experience and his skills are too sloppy he does have speed but I guess his training isn't good enough to reach out his potential.

Hanzo walked on the stoned path towards us with a shamed expression _'ha-ha it really is fun seeing people like him in pain'_. He quickly walked past Hisoka seating himself on the floor as far from him as possible. _'Pfft, he looks so scared I won't be surprised if he pees himself that would be hilarious'._

Next it was Hisoka's turn which was so dull he started and ended the fight with one throw of his card; aniki's fight was just like Hisoka's except he used pins instead of cards.

Now finally it was my turn I walked to the centre of the square/place, the stoned path withdrew itself. I waited for a few moments for my opponent to make his appearance. "I see, it's finally my turn I hope you can entertain me…little boy" I look forward and see my opponent, he is a large man with very big muscles, a black mustache, a bold head that seemed to be shining and he was wearing smirk on his face _'worse than Hisoka's'_ I thought. I am not annoyed at all that he called me _'little boy'_ cause I didn't care. "It takes more than that to provoke me ~baldy~" I mused. _'I hope this will be fun'_ I thought licking my lips at the idea of torturing him painfully.

"Seems like the little boy is a stupid ~gaki~" his deep voice slightly echoed I just hummed and replied casually "is this a death match". He raised his thick black eyebrows and nodded "yes, it is this is your last chance to back out, if not well, than I will torture you for a very long time" he started laughing like a maniac _'ah he is a psycho just like me, though I think I am the cuter one ha- ha I do think I love myself a little too much'_

"Well then, let's start gaki" he shouted as he lashed towards me. He was fast but I quickly jumped back "ha-ha, seems like you know a thing or two about fighting…but soon you will regret fighting me" he said. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling I mean I could probably beat him even though he is large and has a lot of muscles…but my instinct tell me that he is hiding something. _'Something not so good…for me'_

Suddenly I felt something come from him, it was suffocating, it felt like I could hardly breathe I looked closer at him and my eyes widened in slight fear and thrill _'this guy knows how to use… **nen'.**_

"Killua" I heard someone call my name I turn towards the owner of the voice it was Hisoka, his smirk or playfulness is gone, replaced by a serious expression I have never seen "forfeit, the match right now…if you fight him you will certainly die". Aniki nodded "I agree" his robotic voice echoed even then I could hear concern in his voice.

I shook my head in refusal Hisoka frowned and slightly raised his voice "you can't win, forfeit or you will die". _'I think he is slightly concerned'_ that made me smile slightly.

"Oi gaki" my focus quickly returned to the match "I can use something called nen and you can't and that's why you will die" he dashed towards me again much faster than previously, I jumped back again as he punched the floor making it crack and a large hole appeared on the ground. _'Thank god I jumped or I would be dead'_. The only way to win this fight is to use nen but I can't aniki will find out than he will also find out about my **'habit'.**

He came towards me again; this time when I jumped back he grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground, violently. _'Tsk, that will definitely leave a bruise'_. As soon as I got up he punched me in my stomach causing me to spit out blood. _'Ahh that beautiful color'_ I think as he grabs my arm and… **CRACK** …he broke it.

I could hear the echo of my bone breaking but I didn't feel the pain, he grinned and let me go. I stood up and jumped back increasing the distance between us. I met Hisoka's gaze he was about to say something but I just smiled and shook my head, I held my broken arm (left arm) as I observe my opponent carefully. _'He is without a doubt an enhancer'_

I narrowed my eyes, _'guess I have no choice but to use nen…aniki will know and he will probably be angry at me…really angry and I hate that'_. I started to think of ways to torture him and I started to laugh thinking how much better he will look if he is painted in **~red~.**

"Ah, gaki have you lost your mind now?!" asked my opponent with grin on his face _'oh, he is so wrong my mind just cleared up'_ I smiled to him and said "you know what, I have a secret that no one knows about do you want to know?" he raised his eyebrows and just shrugged his shoulders "~I know what…nen is…because I can use it too~" I sang out loud and laughed like a mad person. For a moment the room was quite no one spoke…I could hear my own heart beat rising in excitement, I gazed at Hisoka he looked surprised, shocked and confused. _'That expression really doesn't suit him'_. Aniki…I couldn't tell.

And then I released it… I released it all… my bloodlust with nen, and laughed, I healed my wound with nen my broken arm was good as new. I smiled darkly as I walked slowly toward my opponent I knew my nen was strong…and fearful. The prisoner fell on his knees in fear; he was shaking visibly making me widen my smile in absolute delight.

I stood in front of him "please don-" I didn't let him finish, I shoved my thumbs in his eyes as he screamed "ah I do love that sound" I chuckled, I pulled his eyes out, blood was oozing out of those empty holes it was flowing like a river with blood. He fell on his back screaming as I broke his arms and legs, he was still screaming "how boring I thought you would have been able to entertain be…I haven't had fun for a long time" I lectured, his screams are no longer entertaining they are just 'loud'. I sighed and walked towards his head "don't worry I will put you of your misery" I decided. I put my thumbs back in where his eyes once where and used my nen technique I call _'thunderbolt',_ lightening came out of my hands, his body shacked violently as his head burned and slightly turn black and I think…crispy pfft.

Once his body stooped moving which happened far too soon for my liking. I stood up and marveled my art piece "he really does look much better…now that he is painted in **~red~"** I pointed out loud. I looked towards the only prisoner who fought against Hanzo and said "Ne, baldy you didn't have an entertaining fight…want me to play with you". He shook his head in so much fear it made me laugh.

"Congratulations gentlemen, you have 3 wins and 1 lose therefore you pass" the examiner's voice rang through the operator. The stoned path came out again, I returned to the other side and just walked past Hisoka, I quickly made my way from the other stoned path that lead to the other side of the hall there was another door but with no majority question is just said "follow the stair case downwards, and you will reach the towers base" I read out loud again.

I opened the door which just revealed a staircase, a very long staircase. I went down, followed by Hisoka, aniki and Hanzo somewhere behind he probably wants to keep his distance from me too after he witnessed my fight. The staircase was narrow only one person could go down, followed by another, two couldn't go down together unless they like to be squashed, which I doubt anyone does.

"Killua, who taught you nen?" asked Hisoka breaking the heavy silence, all the memorize came flooding through my mind, when I trained myself in the mountains and learnt to completely seal my aura.

"Not, now…I don't want to talk about it" I whispered. We reached the end of the stairs, there were 2 doors and a board that said "one door leads to your goal straight away and the other one leads to your goal but you reach it in 20 hours time, only 3 of you may choose the shorter way and 1 chooses the long way or all of you choose the long way, press X for the short way and O for the long way.

"Hanzo, you will choose the long way…you have more than enough time to make it" I demanded with a cold voice, I glared at him and he nodded in fright of what I might do to him if he thinks of rejecting me.

We pressed our buttons: X / 3 and O / 1. "The one who choose the long way please leave" Lippo's voice came from the operator. The door opened and Hanzo quickly left 'I think he is glad that he is no longer with us'. Than the other door opened and I walked in followed by Hisoka and aniki, the short way was really short, we took a right turn and we were at a dead end or so it looked like.

The wall went up, and I stepped in the hall it really was huge. "Killua, Hisoka, Gittarakur are first to arrive, time limit: 2 hours and 10 minutes" announced Lippo.

I walked to the other side of the hall and sat down, leg crossed. Hisoka came and sat next to me and started to play with his cards.

"Kil" my eyes widened, I look up to see aniki slowly taking his pins out from where he is standing. (2 meter distance) I watch in awe, he took all his pins out and I see my aniki, the way I always see him his long black hair his beautiful pale skin and his black eyes that mesmerize me every time I gaze at them.

"Ah I feel much better…now Kil…you knew it was me through the whole time am I right?" aniki demanded, he walked towards me; Hisoka stopped playing with his cards and watched us with interest. "Answer me Kil" aniki insisted, squatting in front of me, he raised my chin with his fingers and looked me in the eyes. "Yes…I knew" I whispered, not meeting his intense gaze. "Kil, look at me when I talk to you" he scolded I still couldn't meet his gaze "Kil" he warned.

Slowly my eyes met his, he let go of my chin as he patted my head and said **"Good boy Kil, tell me…how do you know about _nen?"._**

* * *

Please review, no rude comments though. Is anyone has any ideas feel free to write them in the reviews or send me a message. Bye love you guys.


End file.
